Friends Again
by MarieAmethyst
Summary: At Ash's engagement party, he receives a visit from an unexpected person, and finds a friend who he had thought lost.


Author: MarieAmethyst

Title: Friends Again

Rating: G

Warnings: sappy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Shigeru…

Author's Note: Old, old story I found in a binder. Ash and Gary have always been my favorite boys. ^_^

~*~

Ash laughed at a joke one of his friends made. He looked down into his now fiancées' face, seeing her smile right back. He was now 18, a famous Pokemon Master. He had come a long way from when he first began his journey eight years before, his status and maturity proof of that.

Misty had also come a long ways, now 20 and a famous Water Master. She had been there at his side all the way, through to the win that made him a Master. And now the woman he had promised to spend his life with.

Misty, noticing his slight faraway look, asking a concerned voice, "Ash, are you all right?"

Ash smiled again. "I'm fine," he assured her, "just thinking how different we are today then when we were eight years ago."

She laughed, "Yes, we are. You're not so dim-witted now, you dress better, and you don't steal as many bikes."

Giving her a hurt look, he said, "For one, I wasn't dim-witted." She raised her eyebrows, "Okay, so I wasn't as smart as most, but give me a little credit. Second, I did not dress bad. Just look at what you wore." He ignored the angry look building in her eyes, "Finally, I didn't steal your bike, I merely borrowed it. Besides, I paid you for wrecking it, with extra I might add. But you on the other hand-"

"What about me?" Misty asked, a dangerous look in her eyes.

Brock's arrival forestalled his answer. "Okay you two, break it up. This is your engagement party after all. Now both of you apologize and make up," he said, taking on the tone that a mother would use when dealing with two bickering children.

"Yes, mother," they chorused, before all three broke into laughter.

Sudden Ash stopped, as he noticed a familiar figure standing by the back wall. It was Gary Oak. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Gary turned and walked out the back door.

"Yo, Ash," Brock said, waving a hand in front of Ash's face.

Ash shook his head, "I don't believe it," he murmured in a shocked voice.

"Don't believe what, Ash?" Misty asked in a puzzled voice.

"Gary."

Both Misty and Brock started at the mention of his most bitter rival.

"What about Gary?" Brock asked.

"He's here," Ash told them, his gaze again straying to the spot Gary had stood before.

"But I don't remember inviting him," Misty protested.

"We didn't." Ash thought for a second, then said in a firm voice, "I'm going to go see what he wants." He began to walk toward the back door, nodding politely when people called out well wishes and toasts. He reached the back door, pushing it open and quietly walking out.

It was a full moon, and by its light Ash could see Gary's figure standing in the middle of the yard. He walked over and found Gary staring up at the stars. Ash stood beside him silently, letting Gary be the first one to speak.

After a moment, Gary finally said, "Congratulations, Ash, on your engagement."

"Thank you," Ash replied.

They both let silence reign again.

Finally Ash turned to look at Gary. "Why did you stop being my friend?" he asked with an unreadable expression.

Gary sighed, not looking surprised at the question. "I guess I wanted to be a Pokemon Master so bad, it didn't matter who I hurt, as long as I succeeded. After awhile, I began to see you as a rival. The desire to be a Master, to be the greatest, made you seem as a block to my road to greatness. It seemed logical then to cast you away." He never looked so sad as he did then, pain filling his eyes. Ash reached out to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess I felt the same way," he confessed softly, "I wanted to be the best also. You always excelled at everything, so why not as a Pokemon Master? I looked up to you, admired you, and envied you. When you left, seeking your own way, I lost more than a playmate. I lost my best friend."

The older man stared at him in shock, finally understanding. He bowed his head slightly, ashamed he had hurt the only true friend he had ever had. "Ash, I'm sorry," Gary whispered, closing his eyes against the tears he felt in his eyes.

Slight arms slipped around his body, embracing him in love. Opening his eyes to stare into chocolate-colored depths, his lips formed, "Why?"

Ash smiled, "Because friends stick together, no matter what."

Returning the embrace gratefully, amazed that after all he had done and said, Ash still counted him as a friend. _Not just a friend, but his best friend,_ he thought. With a smile, he asked, "What did I do to deserve your friendship, Ash?"

The other man smiled wickedly up at him, a glimpse of his former self showing through, "I don't know, but when I figure out I'll you know."

Gary answered with a pull on the cap Ash wore, tugging it down over his face, "Brat," he teased.

He winked before taking a few steps, turning to look at Gary. "So, you going to be my Best Man or what?"

"Am I not always?" Dodging the half-hearted punch, he replied in all seriousness, "I would be honored to be your Best Man, Ash."

Grinning, Ash slid an arm around his shoulders. "Not that you would have had a choice, mind you. I'm sure Misty won't mind. And I know Brock won't; he didn't want the attention."

"And how do you know I want the attention, O Great Pokemon Master?"

"Because you've always wanted it!" Ash teased back as he lead the taller man inside. To show people they were friends again.


End file.
